1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to remove noise from an input signal in a noisy environment and a method and apparatus to enhance a voice signal in a noisy environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a voice signal is received in a noisy environment, a noise signal is received along with the voice signal. Attempts have been made to remove the noise signal received along with the voice signal by removing a frequency spectrum of the noise signal from a frequency spectrum of the voice signal.